


Awry

by bellygunnr



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Consentacles, Dubious Science, Eldritch Gordon - Freeform, M/M, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: The door to the lab clicked open. Gordon whirls around to face it, feeling parts of his body lurch to answer. Fabric tears as extra appendages sprout free, too impatient to go beneath the hem.In the doorway, Barney stands, hand still on the knob and blinking rapidly."Uh... Is this a bad time, Doc? I figured you could use a bite to eat, but I can go, if you want..." Barney says cautiously, eyeing the tentacles poised in the air. "Did you spill some perfume in here or somethin'? What's that smell?"
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Awry

The testing had gone awry. Damage to the pheropod, accidental though it was, had caused a discharge of pheromones that quickly permeated the lab with a decidedly odd scent. It was different from other odors Gordon knew the pods to create-- it was heavier, making his tongue tingle as he inadvertently inhaled it, and floral. Bemused, he squeezed the misshapen pod once more, puffing another blast of that scent directly into his face.

What the hell was he doing. Coughing, he shoves the pod back into its enclosure and hastily makes for the sink in the back of the lab. Warm heat was starting to seep into his skin, offsetting the cold rush of water as he splashed it copiously over his face and eyes. Once he was sure he'd gotten the worst of it, he stepped back.

The floral scent would not leave his nose. In fact, he caught himself inhaling deeper, guided by some urge. How much of that stuff did he inhale?

Was the pheropod damaged or just different from other pheropods? The Vortigaunts had never mentioned an effect like this. The longer he stood here, thoughts racing, the worse it got. The heat was starting to crawl into his belly and between his legs, which inadvertently made him think of Barney.

The door to the lab clicked open. Gordon whirls around to face it, feeling parts of his body lurch to answer. Fabric tears as extra appendages sprout free, too impatient to go beneath the hem.

In the doorway, Barney stands, hand still on the knob and blinking rapidly.

"Uh... Is this a bad time, Doc? I figured you could use a bite to eat, but I can go, if you want..." Barney says cautiously, eyeing the tentacles poised in the air. "Did you spill some perfume in here or somethin'? What's that smell?"

Gordon stares at him. He slowly raises his hands, asking for Barney to close the door. Step inside, draw the curtains, he's got a favor to ask.

The windows are covered with soft clicks. Barney turns to look at him, eyebrow raised, a question plain in his expression. He leans back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest.

"You are okay, aren't you, Doc?" Barney asks slowly.

"I'm fine," Gordon replies. "I did something stupid. I accidentally squeezed a pheropod in my face and it's... having an unusual side effect."

As he speaks, he watches Barney start to palm himself, broad hand sliding over the crotch of his jeans. He squeezes and gropes himself through the fabric, but judging from the still-focused expression on Barney's face, it's subconscious.

Gordon struggles a moment, hands waving. Then he continues.

"Pheropods aren't supposed to affect humans like this, or at least, they haven't until now..."

"You're not human, though," Barney replies, head tilting.

"Look at you, Barn," Gordon replies crossly.

Barney looks confused at first. He grinds the heel of his palm down against his junk before abruptly stopping, face burning as he realizes his actions.

"Holy shit," he breathes. "Didn't even-- well, shoot, Gordon," Barney says, eyes wide.

Gordon feels the tentacles under his clothes writhe. There's one starting to crawl down into his pants, seeking the pit of heat growing quickly between his legs. His hips jerk as he feels the rounded edge prod at his cunt.

He watches Barney push off from the counter. He swaggers toward Gordon, his eyes gleaming with a familiar determination. At least one of them has made up their mind-- and Gordon is inclined to agree.

"We might as well own it," Barney says lowly. "Kiss me?"

Gordon makes a whining sound at the proposition. Eagerly, he grabs Barney's arms and pulls him close, meeting him halfway for the kiss. A change in taste is immediate-- the flowery scent has become a flavor, hanging off of Barney's tongue as it licks into his mouth. Strong hands crawl all over his frame, peeling off the shorn clothing and fussing with the button of his trousers.

His back arches as his errant limbs start to move, freed from their prison. Nimble orange tentacles wrap around Barney's arms and thighs-- muscle memory, he realizes with embarrassment, but he quiets the urge to haul Barney into the air. He wanted to keep kissing him even as his teeth grew sharper, his tongue thicker.

"You're holdin' back," Barney whines into his mouth. "What's with the self control all of a sudden, Gordie?"

Barney reaches a hand between Gordon's legs. A shudder runs down his spine as he grasps the tentacle there, which had started to move, and slowly removes it.

"Is it 'cause you're touchin' yourself?" He asks thickly. "Here, I have a better idea..."

Gordon feels himself go lightheaded as Barney pops the end of the tentacle into his maw. He sucks on it obscenely, tongue sticking out and saliva pooling, until the tendril responds.

Panting, Gordon starts to strip Barney free. He feels his body tremble with unbidden power as he goes for his pants-- instead of rolling them down, the fabric shreds, rendered useless by burgeoning claws. His human facade was quickly melting, inhibited by the pheromone.

Barney moans around the tentacle. Gordon pushes it in deeper and can't suppress a groan at the sensation. When Barney tries to speak around it, he hefts him into the air.

It's a couple more moments of face-fucking Barney, suspended in the air, before he deigns to withdraw the tendril. He revels in the sight of Barney panting open-mouthed, tongue lolling out.

"You look... so fucking hot," Barney growls. "Let me put my face between your legs. Please. I want to eat you out so bad right now, Gordie," he says, and wiggles his hips.

Gordon gently pries open Barney's legs. His cock hangs heavy between them, clearly erect and growing harder. He lets a tentacle toy with his balls, rolling them over the pliable tendril. He smiles as Barney bucks his hips involuntarily.

"C'mon, Doc," Barney whines.

Gordon likes watching Barney from this position. His skin is flushed dark all over-- excitement and arousal, presumably, with a needy expression. His throat warbles with every mewl and moan brought on by Gordon's gentle teasings, tentacles rubbing warm circles into sensitive flesh.

Carefully, Gordon draws Barney closer. He can feel himself drip from between his legs, already soaked. His tentacles tighten on Barney's frame.

"Can I tie you up?" Gordon asks, eyes lidding.

Barney keens at him. "'Course," he says roughly. "Wanna eat you out. Please, Dr. Freeman."

Fuck. Gordon shudders at the title. Quickly, he wraps Barney up with the rest of his tendrils. He ties his arms to his sides, wrists crossed behind his back, but keeps his legs decidedly spread. Then, with great care, he slots Barney's face between his legs.

The effect is immediate. A hot tongue thrusts its way past his cunt, lapping superficially at the fluid before touching skin. Chapped lips wrap around his clit, suckling gently before the tongue takes over. Eventually, Barney pushes his way deeper, nose burying into the hair.

Gordon leans over onto the desk, a low moan escaping him. He feels possessed by the need to-- to do something, anything, to abate this heat and leave his mark. Static fills his head as Barney really starts to move, obscene noises leaking from his mouth.

He withdraws tentacles from Barney's cock. He still rubs carefully at his balls while other tendrils grope and squeeze his rear before pushing inside. They're already dribbling an orange slick that stains the skin, glittering as it dries, and there's little resistance in stuffing Barney full.

Barney's moans are swallowed by Gordon's cunt. He shifts his hips down, knowing he's practically smothering him, but he's rewarded by his cock jumping and hips jerking. Any words he says turn into sweet vibrations, an intense sensation.

Gordon moans lowly as he fills Barney up. Tactile feedback from his tentacles always feels strange, but informative, and he can feel every twitch and spasm of Barney's muscles accommodating. The slick makes the journey easier, and gradually, he inserts a second tentacle.

"Gordo _nnnn_ ," Barney moans, voice pitching. "Gordon, Gordon..."

He pushes in and out of Barney in time with his chants. It's not long before he's grinding across Barney's face with the impromptu rhythm, surely covering him in mess, but all he gets is another lurid moan.

It's not long before Gordon is falling out of tempo. He fucks Barney hungrily, tentacles thrusting deeper inside on every pass until the crescendo of heat in his belly suddenly falls. Beneath him, he feels Barney cum against his face, cock twitching with every spurt.

They slump down over each other, panting and spent.

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween


End file.
